Rien qu'un petit village
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: Un jour qu'il chevauche à bride abattue dans la campagne avec son ami Pierre, Robin échoue dans un petit village situé à des lieux de chez lui. Il ignore alors que c'est l'endroit où habite l'ancienne amante de son père, Ann, et son petit demi-frère Gilles, âgé d'à peine quelques mois. -Fluff Adolescent Robin & Bébé Gilles/Will. Bromance Pierre-Robin-.


_Un immense merci à Ava pour avoir reviewé toutes mes histoires sur Robin et Gilles ! Ça m'a rendu folle de joie, c'est typiquement ce genre de chose dont on a tous besoin ! Alors merci à toi ! c: Et merci aussi à __KaixRaylover__ pour les favoris ! _

* * *

Robin cavalait à bride abattue dans la campagne de Nottingham depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Le froid, le vent, et l'espèce de bruine glacée qui tombait depuis le ciel aurait découragé n'importe quel autre cavalier, mais la colère et la rancœur du jeune noble, qui allait sur ses quinze ans, lui consumaient bien assez l'âme pour poursuivre sa course. Il avait tout de même les oreilles, le nez et le cou transis de froid, mais il était tellement furieux qu'il ne l'aurait admis pour rien au monde.

Les yeux brûlants, tout autant à cause du froid piquant et sec que de la fatigue, il regardait fixement la lande qui s'ouvrait devant lui. Il était en colère... il était _tellement_ en colère, il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait chevaucher ainsi pour l'éternité... et, surtout, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez loin de son traître de père !

"Robin ! Robin, tu ne veux pas t'arrêter un instant ! Je ne sens plus mes doigts !"

Le jeune noble faillit ignorer la voix plaintive de son meilleur ami, qui avait tant bien que mal réussi à percer les rugissements du vent et la cavale des chevaux. Mais, à contrecœur, il tira sur les rênes, forçant sa monture à s'arrêter. L'animal piaffa, secoua la tête pour chasser la bruine qui s'était accumulée dans sa crinière, et finit par s'immobiliser. Celle du second cavalier fit de même, à part qu'un énorme soupir, de soulagement et d'épuisement mêlés, l'accompagna.

Sans attendre, Robin sauta de monture et fit quelques pas rageurs à travers les herbes folles courbées par le vent. Ils s'étaient arrêtés à proximité d'un village dont ils apercevaient les toits de chaume un peu plus loin derrière une bute.

"Robin, ça ne sert à rien de continuer à cavaler comme ça, protesta Pierre en titubant pour le rejoindre, l'air aussi épuisé que si c'était lui qui avait traversé les landes et les champs au pas de course. Ça n'effacera pas les actes de ton père... Tu m'écoutes ?"

D'un geste rageur, Robin délogea la main qu'il avait posée sur son bras et s'avança encore dans le champ.

"Robin ! Arrête, tu te fais du mal pour rien ! insista Pierre en lui emboîtant le pas. Ça suffit... Robin !

-Lâche-moi, Pierre ! hurla le jeune noble en essayant de se dégager une nouvelle fois de sa main. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je ressens !

-Bien sûr que si ! Il y a plus d'une année que ta mère nous a quittés, que ton père s'est amouraché d'une autre femme...

-Tais-toi ! Tais-toi !

-Ça fait des mois et j'ai toujours été à tes côtés, Robin ! Toujours ! Je sais, mieux que quiconque, ce que tu éprouves !

-Tais-toi, je te dis !"

De rage, Robin essaya de repousser violemment son ami, mais celui-ci, habile, bloqua son bras et attrapa le second pour le serrer, assez fort pour lui faire mal.

"_Robin_ ! insista-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Tout ça ne sert à rien... Ça ne sert à rien, tu m'entends ? À part à te faire souffrir davantage..."

Les yeux bleus du jeune noble, semblables à ceux de sa défunte mère, cillèrent et essayèrent de se détourner de ceux de Pierre, soudain remplis de larmes.

"Robin, reprit son ami d'une voix beaucoup plus douce, Robin, regarde-moi... Écoute, je sais que tu souffres mais cavaler pendant des heures dans la campagne ne t'aidera en rien... à part à te rendre malade, surtout par un hiver aussi froid."

Robin leva des yeux brûlants de pleurs vers le ciel qui commençait à s'éclaircir de ses nuages de pluie. Il espérait ainsi pouvoir ravaler ses larmes et les sanglots douloureux qui lui bouchaient la gorge. Sa mère lui manquait tellement... tellement ! Il ne pouvait rien contempler, le ciel, la lande, les chevaux, même le vent et la pluie, sans penser à elle.

"Robin... ne pleure pas, mon ami, murmura tristement Pierre en transformant la prise qu'il avait sur son bras en caresse. Je t'en prie... tu sais que tout cela me cause encore plus de peine que si l'on m'enfonçait un poignard dans le coeur !"

Robin n'eut pas la force de répondre, car un sanglot désespéré parvint finalement à franchir le seuil de ses lèvres. Bouleversé, Pierre s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras.

"Ne pleure pas, mon ami, murmura-t-il avec tendresse à ce garçon qu'il connaissait depuis presque quinze ans. Ne pleure pas... Je t'assure que je serai toujours là pour te soutenir, alors ne pleure pas..."

Le jeune comte ne lui fournit qu'un sanglot pour réponse, et il enfouit son visage contre sa poitrine. Il avait tellement aimé sa mère... Il l'aimait encore tellement ! Penser qu'elle était partie pour toujours était tout bonnement insupportable ! Et penser que, pour son père, elle ne signifiait tout simplement plus rien lui donnait envie de hurler et de lui jeter au visage tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main !

Pierre le comprit et lui frotta le dos en attendant que ses larmes s'apaisent. Il savait bien à quel point son ami avait aimé sa mère. Il savait à quel point ça avait été dur pour lui de s'apercevoir que son père, quelques semaines à peine après son trépas, avait cherché une consolation dans les bras d'une paysanne. Et s'il n'était pas toujours d'accord avec l'arrogance que Robin retirait de son statut de noble, son absence de compassion envers ses serfs ou ses caprices parfois dignes d'enfants en bas âge, il aimait tendrement son ami. Pour lui, c'était ce qu'il avait de plus proche d'un frère. Et il détestait le voir souffrir.

Robin profita quelques instants de la douce étreinte pleine de compassion de son ami, puis il s'écarta un peu rudement. Il était émotif du côté des gens qu'il aimait, cependant il détestait le montrer. Il se sentait tellement faible et sot dans ces moments-là !

Pour tenter de se calmer, il fit quelques pas dans la lande et alla récupérer son cheval qui broutait un peu plus loin. Autour d'eux, la bruine avait cessé.

"Où sont des autres ? demanda le jeune noble d'un ton un peu rude pour changer de sujet.

-Ils ont renoncé à te suivre depuis des lieux déjà ! répondit Pierre en reprenant son cheval par la bride. Et je les comprends. Ce vent est tout bonnement glacial."

Robin allait répondre lorsqu'un grand bruit se fit entendre quelque part du côté du village. Les deux jeunes nobles se tournèrent dans sa direction.

"On dirait qu'il se passe quelque chose, là-bas."

/

Un bruit assourdissant dérangea Ann alors que, les yeux usés et brûlants de fatigue, elle rapiéçait un énième morceau de vêtement. À côté d'elle, sur son lit à la paillasse fatiguée, le petit garçon qu'elle avait mis au monde quelques mois plus tôt babillait doucement en essayant d'attraper son petit pied. Elle le regardait faire de temps en temps, le sourire aux lèvres mais très fatiguée. Son accouchement avait été long et difficile, et elle bénissait son petit garçon d'être né au printemps, sans quoi elle aurait dû affronter les terribles rudesses de l'hiver avec un nouveau-né et elle n'était pas certaine que son bébé aurait survécu. Même durant les périodes les plus clémentes, elle avait tellement faim...

Un fracas tonitruant la fit soudain bondir de sa chaise. Elle faillit se précipiter vers la porte, se souvint de son bébé qui se trouvait toujours sur son lit et se dépêcha d'aller le prendre dans ses bras. Il poussa des petites exclamations ravies en voyant sa mère et essaya d'attraper une longue mèche de ses cheveux châtains. Elle sourit, à la fois triste et pleine d'amour, et embrassa sa petite main.

"Pas les cheveux de Maman, Gilles, murmura-t-elle en gagnant la porte. Tu sais bien qu'il ne faut pas faire ça."

Le petit garçon la dévisagea avec des yeux ronds et se mit à faire des bulles avec sa salive. Ann éclata de rire et sortit de la maison.

Dehors, le froid piquant la prit aussitôt au nez et à la gorge. Anxieuse, elle vérifia que son bébé était bien enveloppé dans plusieurs couches de tissu. Elle avait utilisé tout ses maigres effets pour lui constituer un petit nid bien chaud, et il ne lui restait même pas un châle.

Ann s'avança dans la terre gelée et gagna l'attroupement qui s'était formé en bordure de village.

"Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit-elle en essayant d'avancer vers l'origine du bruit."

Ses concitoyens jetèrent un coup d'oeil à son bébé, toujours peu à leur aise avec cet enfant de noble qui vivait parmi eux, et l'un des villageois lui répondit :

"Le grenier à blé vient de s'écrouler. Apparemment, il y'avait personne à l'intérieur mais il faut qu'on sorte toutes nos réserves des décombres, maintenant. Sinon on mourra tous de faim cet hiver !"

Une fois sa réponse donnée, le paysan se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre ceux qui s'échinaient déjà à sortir les sacs de grain de la réserve écroulée. Ann le regarda partir en serrant son bébé dans ses bras et fut rejointe par une femme singulièrement plus âgée que, perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas entendu arriver.

"Si c'est pas malheureux, se lamenta l'aînée. Ça fait des mois que le bois de ce grenier est pourri par l'humidité et rongé par les termites ! Ce n'était qu'une question de jours avant qu'il ne s'écroule."

Maintenant que les villageois s'étaient tous précipités pour sauver leurs maigres réserves de nourriture, Ann avait une vue plus nette sur la construction en ruines d'où s'échappaient des sacs déchirés et des ruisseaux de blé.

"Mère, tiens-moi Gilles un instant, demanda-t-elle spontanément en remettant son bébé aux bras de la matrone. Je vais aller voir si je peux les aider.

-Mais... attends... Ann !"

Sa mère essaya de la retenir mais Ann s'éloigna d'un pas décidé vers les décombres. Ces réserves, c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient pour ne pas mourir de faim durant l'hiver. Elle se moquait bien de son sort, mais elle avait besoin de cette nourriture pour pouvoir allaiter correctement son enfant. Gilles était encore si petit, si fragile, même si Andrew ne cessait de lui répéter à quel point elle avait de la chance d'avoir donné naissance à un garçon aussi robuste. C'était grâce au sang de chevalier qui coulait dans ses veines, elle en était sûre...

La mère d'Ann regarda partir sa fille et soupira lourdement. Son regard tomba sur le petit garçon qu'elle tenait dans ses bras et qui continuait de gazouiller, étonnamment sage, et faisait toujours des bulles avec sa salive. Pour être tout à fait honnête, elle désapprouvait totalement la liaison que sa fille avait eue avec un comte. Quelle petite sotte ! Croire qu'il pourrait vraiment choisir de s'encombrer d'une paysanne ! Mais elle avait déjà eu ce qu'elle méritait, après avoir été chassée, humiliée et contrainte de devoir accoucher seule, ou presque, du bâtard de son amant. Un enfant dont personne ne voudrait... La matrone ne ressentait pas spécialement de dégoût pour le bébé -ce n'était pas de sa faute, après tout-, mais il fallait bien avouer qu'il représentait plus un poids qu'autre chose. Même si sa fille affirmait haut et fort qu'elle aimait son enfant et qu'il était la preuve de l'amour que le comte de Locksley lui avait porté...

La matrone suivait du regard les allées et venues des autres villageois qui dégageaient les lourds sacs de grain des décombre, lorsque le pas de deux chevaux sur la terre gelée se fit entendre. Elle sursauta et se tourna vivement vers les deux cavaliers qui venaient vers elle en tenant leur monture par la bride. L'un semblait doux et attentif, et l'autre, à l'inverse, singulièrement renfrogné. Ils s'immobilisèrent à deux pas de la mère d'Ann et le premier lui lança :

"Holà, Madame, pourriez-vous nous dire ce qu'il se passe, ici ? Nous avons entendu un grand bruit depuis les champs, par là-bas."

La femme connut un grand moment de stupeur, pendant lequel elle cligna des yeux sans savoir comment réagir, puis elle plongea rapidement dans une espèce de révérence maladroite pour saluer les deux jeunes seigneurs. Bébé Gilles éclata d'un rire ravi, comme s'il s'agissait d'un jeu.

"Mes Seigneurs... faites excuse, il y a que le grenier à blé vient de s'effondrer, balbutia-t-elle en hésitant à croiser leur regard. Nous sommes en train d'essayer de sauver nos réserves...

-Humm... eh bien, s'il ne s'agit que de ça... nous serions ravis de vous prêter assistance ! proposa avec spontanéité le noble à l'air avenant .

-Pierre, tu as perdu l'esprit ! protesta le deuxième. Ce n'est pas à nous de faire ça ! Ce sont des paysans; ils ont l'habitude de ramper dans la boue, ricana-t-il avec dédain."

Pierre lui jeta un regard lourd d'avertissement.

"Robin, ne sois pas aussi méprisant, lâcha-t-il sèchement. C'est grâce à eux que les récoltes sont fructueuses.

-Je ne dois ma subsistance à personne ! explosa Robin, rouge de colère. Le seul qui met de la nourriture sur ma table, ici, c'est moi !"

Surpris par les éclats de voix du jeune noble, bébé Gilles sursauta dans les bras de sa grand-mère mais, loin de se mettre à pleurer, il tourna sa petite tête blonde vers l'origine du bruit. Ses grands yeux verts curieux se posèrent sur Robin, qui défiait son ami du regard. Pierre essayait pourtant de s'astreindre au calme. Il savait fort bien à quel point son ami pouvait être aveugle et borné, d'autant plus lorsqu'il était dans un mauvais jour, comme aujourd'hui. Et découvrir que son père se consolait de la mort de sa mère dans les bras d'une paysanne, même si plusieurs mois avaient passé depuis lors, n'avait pas aidé à adoucir ses sentiments à leur égard.

"Bien sûr, soupira donc le jeune noble avec exaspération -il aurait bien le temps plus tard de faire la leçon à son ami. En attendant, nous ne pouvons pas laisser ces gens mourir de faim cet hiver.

-Ce ne sont pas nos paysans.

-Ne sois pas aussi insensible ! Ce sont de vraies personnes !"

Robin haussa les épaules. Il se moquait, pour sa part, totalement de ce que les habitants de ce petit village pouvaient devenir. Depuis quand cela les concernait-il ? Pierre était décidemment trop doux et trop serviable. S'ils s'attardaient ici, ils seraient sans doute en regard pour le dîner !

Mais Pierre semblait bien loin de ces considérations. Il haussa les épaules et, détournant même son attention de son ami, il se tourna vers la femme qui attendait toujours en les regardant fixement, ne sachant pas trop sur quel pied danser.

"Comme tu veux, Robin, dit-il en se désintéressant de lui. Madame... quel est votre nom, dites-moi ?

-Gisèle, Messire.

-Eh bien, Gisèle, je vais vous prêter assistance pour sauver vos réserves de grains.

-Oh... nous vous en remercions de tout coeur, Monseigneur ! s'exclama-t-elle avec reconnaissance, et aussi un brin d'étonnement. Je vais vous conduire, proposa-t-elle ensuite, car elle était inquiète pour sa fille, encore affaiblie par son accouchement pénible et épuisée par l'énergie qu'elle devait déployer pour s'occuper de son bébé."

D'ailleurs, en parlant de bébé... Gisèle baissa les yeux sur le petit garçon qu'elle tenait toujours contre son sein. Elle ne pouvait pas l'emmener avec elle près des décombres du grenier; l'air était encore chargé de poussière et les paysans qui se pressaient autour des ruines risquaient de le bousculer. La pauvre femme, en proie à un véritable dilemme, hésita un instant, son regard allant du grenier écroulé au bébé, en passant par le jeune noble qui attendait toujours qu'elle le conduise. Finalement, en désespoir de cause, elle se tourna vers le second aristocrate, celui qui semblait de si méchante humeur.

"Je vous prie de bien vouloir excuser mon audace, Messire, dit-elle humblement et avec hésitation, mais pourrais-je demander à Monseigneur de garder mon petit-fils pour moi ? Je ne peux pas l'emmener près des décombres, c'est trop dangereux pour...

-Que je garde un bébé ! s'exclama Robin, presque avec dégoût. Me prends-tu pour une nourrice, bonne femme ?

-Non, loin de moi cette idée, Messire ! Mais il n'y a personne d'autre pour le garder et...

-Je ne confierais pas votre petit-fils à mon ami, si j'étais vous, ironisa Pierre en jetant un regard entendu à Robin. Il a peur des bébés.

-Je n'ai pas peur des bébés ! se défendit l'intéressé afin de ne pas passer pour un empoté. Je les trouve indignes d'intérêt, voilà tout !

-Gilles est un enfant très sage, Messire, affirma Gisèle avec aplomb. Il sera très tranquille..."

Robin grogna. Il n'avait aucune envie de jouer à la gouvernante ! Lui demander de garder un bébé de paysans, à lui ! Pour qui se prenait-elle, cette paysanne ? Mais, pourtant, il avait bien conscience que, plus vite elle confierait son petit-fils à quelqu'un, plus vite elle pourrait accompagner Pierre et plus tôt ils pourraient se remettre en route. Il n'avait pas envie de traîner dans ce village boueux et puant, alors il lâcha avec mauvaise humeur :

"Fort bien ! Remets-moi donc ton marmot, paysanne ! J'espère juste que ça ne sera pas trop long !"

Soulagée, Gisèle déposa son petit-fils dans les bras du jeune comte.

"Maintenez sa tête comme ceci, Monseigneur... Voilà, je vous promets qu'il ne bougera pas !"

Guère inquiet de changer de bras, bébé Gilles regarda Robin droit dans les yeux en bougeant doucement ses petites mains. Il semblait fasciné par les yeux bleus qui le toisaient, même s'ils étaient remplis de contrariété et de réticence. Robin, de son côté, qui tenait un bébé dans ses bras pour la première fois, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu captivé par la minuscule créature qui babillait doucement dans ses bras au milieu des monceaux de linges bigarrés. En fait, il était tellement absorbé par sa contemplation qu'il ne remarqua même pas Pierre et Gisèle qui s'éloignaient vers le grenier.

Une fois qu'il se fut habitué à cette petite chose qui s'agitait dans son giron, il haussa les épaules avec désintérêt et releva la tête pour observer le village autour de lui. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, de toute façon... Pierre avait intérêt à ne pas trainer ! Son déjeuner du midi commençait à dater et un vent désagréable s'était levé.

Soudain, bébé Gilles laissa échapper un petit éternuement, incommodé par la bise glacée qui commençait à souffler depuis les nuages.

"Rhaaaa, mais que fais-tu, stupide bambin ! s'exclama Robin avec humeur en vérifiant que l'enfant n'avait pas craché sur ses beaux vêtements. On ne t'a donc jamais appris à être propre ?"

Bébé Gilles le fixa avec de grands yeux ronds interrogateurs, puis, considérant peut-être que le jeune comte essuyant rageusement sa chemise blanche était un jeu, il éclata d'un petit rire ravi. Robin le foudroya du regard mais ça n'arrêta pas le rire de l'enfant, qui se mit en prime à bavoter en fourrant ses petits doigts dans sa bouche.

Le jeune noble leva les yeux au ciel, excédé. Vraiment, il n'appréciait guère ce qui était en train de se passer ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'accepter de garder l'enfant de cette paysanne ? Il n'était pas une nounou ! Ce petit morveux avait l'air aussi sale et idiot que tous les roturiers de son espèce. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter de s'en occuper, ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant !

"_Boubou_, gazouilla bébé Gilles en tapotant le plastron de Robin avec sa petite main pleine de salive. _Booooou-bou_..."

Le jeune comte leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel et essaya de se désintéresser de l'enfant qui continuait de gigoter. Lassé par sa longue station debout, il fouilla les alentours du regard afin de se trouver un siège. Un peu plus loin, il aperçut un banc de bois pourri qui s'appuyait contre l'une des maisons; considérant que ce siège de fortune l'abriterait du vent, le jeune comte se dirigea résolument vers la construction branlante et se laissa tomber dessus, non sans un certain dégoût.

"_Baba_, gazouilla bébé Gilles en se prenant soudain d'un vif intérêt pour l'écharpe que Robin portait autour du cou."

Il tendit ses petites mains vers le morceau de tissu bleu nuit pour essayer de l'attraper.

"Recule tes mains pleines de crasse, stupide marmot, grommela Robin en éloignant le bébé de son vêtement. Cette bonne femme m'avait pourtant promis que tu ne bougerais pas !"

En voyant s'éloigner l'objet de sa convoitise, bébé Gilles poussa un petit cri contrarié en tendant ses petites mains de plus belle. Robin grogna et essaya de l'éloigner davantage en le tenant à bout de bras, mais le nourrisson cria de nouveau et ses yeux verts commencèrent à se remplir de larmes.

"Rhaaa, non ! Tu ne vas pas en plus te mettre à chouiner !" s'exclama le jeune comte en se levant d'un bond."

Il chercha du regard quelqu'un qui serait susceptible de le débarrasser de l'exaspérant bambin mais, ne trouvant personne, il se rassit et considéra l'idée de l'abandonner sur le banc. Cependant, il savait que Pierre n'aurait de cesse de le lui reprocher jours et nuits, et il n'avait pas l'intention de s'encombrer l'existence avec de telles réprimandes.

Il se rappela tout à coup que cette écharpe appartenait à son père. À son _traître_ de père. Finalement, ce bébé pouvait bien la garder, s'il voulait !

"_Baba_ ! s'écria joyeusement l'enfant lorsque le jeune homme qui le portait consentit enfin à se défaire de son écharpe pour la lui remettre."

Il la jeta sur le tas de tissu qui enveloppait le bébé, davantage qu'il ne la lui donna, mais le petit garçon la saisit dans ses petites mains malhabiles et entreprit d'en fourrer un pan dans sa bouche.

"Stupide bébé, marmonna Robin avec, cette fois, moins de dédain qu'il l'aurait voulu. Ne vois-tu pas que tu vas t'étouffer avec ça ?"

Il ôta délicatement le tissu de la bouche de l'enfant, grimaçant de dégoût en découvrant le pan de l'étole mouillé de salive. Oui, il était bien trop tard pour la lui reprendre ! Le bébé sembla surpris et incommodé par les lambeaux de laine qui s'étaient pris sur sa petite langue et il fourra ses doigts minuscules dans sa bouche.

Robin le regarda encore un instant et leva les yeux vers le ciel qui recommençait à se couvrir. Maudit orage ! Il espérait que ces nuages gris n'étaient que passagers, il n'avait pas l'intention de rentrer au château sous la pluie !

"_Bouuuuu_ ! babilla bébé Gilles en agitant ses mains minuscules. _Boooou_ !"

Robin haussa un sourcil vers lui mais, renonçant à comprendre l'enfant, il s'enfonça dans sa cape légère et attendit -puisqu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire-, en tenant toujours dans ses bras bébé Gilles qui gazouillait doucement, incroyablement sage.

Au bout d'un moment, le vent glacial fit frissonner l'enfant et Robin, uniquement parce qu'il était lui aussi frigorifié, l'attira contre son coeur pour voir si leur chaleur mutuelle pouvait les réchauffer un peu. Il fut surpris de constater que le bébé, loin de sentir le purin et la crasse comme il l'avait pensé, dégageait une douce odeur maternelle de lait chaud et de lavande. Il ne sut pas exactement pourquoi, mais un tourbillon de souvenirs flous et un peu vagues commença à affluer dans son esprit. Il revit vaguement une pièce qui semblait claire et inondée de soleil; des draps blancs qui s'empilaient dans des corbeilles de linge; un grand sceau rouillé rempli à ras bord de lait chaud. Il revit des petites mains enfantines le prendre pour boire à même le récipient; il revit du liquide tiède dégouliner le long de son menton.

Captivé par ces vagues souvenirs, Robin se pencha un peu plus et enfouit, presque sans s'en rendre compte, son nez contre le cou tout chaud du bébé. Celui-ci se mit à gazouiller doucement sous ce contact qui ressemblait presque à une caresse. Il agita ses petites mains et, au bout de quelques secondes, il les tendit pour les poser sur les joues et le nez de Robin, qu'il tapota doucement.

Ce dernier sursauta et s'écarta brusquement, rompant le contact.

"_Boubou_, babilla bébé Gilles, visiblement déçu, en fourrant de nouveau ses petits doigts dans sa bouche."

Robin frissonna de dégoût et essuya avec sa manche la bave que le bambin avait déposée sur son visage.

"Tu es donc vraiment obligé de baver partout ? se plaignit-il en tenant l'enfant à bout de bras pour le dévisager bien en face.

-_Boubou_, répondit bébé Gilles en tendant de nouveau ses petites mains vers lui."

Robin s'esquiva. Il commençait à en avoir vraiment assez. Est-ce que Pierre ne pouvait pas se dépêcher de revenir !

Ce fut ce moment que choisit l'intéressé pour le rejoindre, accompagné d'un paysan qui tenait leurs chevaux par la bride, et par Gisèle qui ne cessait de se confondre en remerciements.

"Nous vous serons éternellement reconnaissants de ce que vous avez fait, Monseigneur, répétait-elle en essayant de le suivre et de faire des courbettes en même temps."

Pierre, grand prince, hocha la tête avec modestie et s'arrêta devant Robin, qui avait bondi du banc avec impatience.

"Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers Gisèle pour lui remettre le nourrisson."

En se voyant quitter les bras de Robin, bébé Gilles poussa un petit cri de détresse et agita ses petites mains vers lui. Mais, maintenant qu'il ne le tenait plus, le jeune comte se désintéressa de son sort et l'enfant éclata en sanglots.

"Là, là, que se passe-t-il, mon petit ? s'enquit Gisèle, étonné, en berçant le bébé contre son sein. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux revoir ta maman ?"

Bébé Gilles se mit à hurler de plus belle et les deux jeunes nobles grimacèrent devant ses cris assourdissants.

"Je vous prie de bien vouloir l'excuser, Mes Seigneurs, plaida Gisèle, confuse. Il n'est pas aussi vif, d'habitude...

-Encore heureux qu'il n'ait pas pleuré, avec moi, grommela Robin qui, maintenant, n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : rentrer chez lui."

Il enfourcha sa monture et Pierre fit de même.

"Il s'est peut-être pris d'affection pour toi, plaisanta ce dernier.

-J'en doute, rétorqua Robin en haussant les épaules. Il n'a eu de cesse de me baver dessus.

-_Boubou_ ! pleurnicha bébé Gilles en voyant Robin exécuter un demi-tour avec sa monture.

-Encore mille mercis, Mes Seigneurs ! leur cria Gisèle tandis qu'ils éperonnaient leur cheval."

Robin ne répondit rien et Pierre lui fit un vague geste de la main sans se retourner, puis les deux cavaliers s'élancèrent au galop et ils disparurent bientôt dans les champs.

Gisèle reporta alors son attention sur bébé Gilles qui pleurait toujours. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui clochait avec l'enfant mais, fort heureusement, elle aperçut sa fille un peu plus loin, qui se dirigeait dans leur direction. Ann sourit en voyant son petit garçon et accéléra pour les rejoindre.

"Coucou mon bébé ! susurra-t-elle en reprenant l'enfant des bras de sa mère."

Celui-ci cessa aussitôt de pleurer et poussa de petits cris ravis en tendant ses mains minuscules vers son visage. Ann embrassa amoureusement ses petits doigts pendant de longues secondes, puis elle le cala de nouveau contre elle et remarqua soudain la nouvelle couche de tissu qui s'était ajoutée à ses langes.

"Tiens ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'étonna-t-elle en soulevant un pan de l'écharpe bleu nuit."

Un cheveu blond ondulé était accroché à la laine râpeuse, et un autre, plus épais et plus court, dans un pli de l'étoffe.

"_Boubou _! gazouilla bébé Gilles gaiement. _Baba _!"

/

Robin fixait sans y croire le jeune homme qui essayait de se tenir droit devant lui, même s'il était à bout de force, même si les blessures de fouet qui lui déchiraient le dos et la poitrine devaient le faire atrocement souffrir, même si son coeur était rempli à ras bord d'émotions toutes plus intenses les unes que les autres. Gilles essayait de se tenir droit devant lui, de planter fermement ses yeux verts dans ses yeux bleus, de le défier avec chaque parcelle d'énergie qu'il lui restait.

"Ce que je veux savoir _maintenant_... c'est si tu vas rester avec nous, et nous conduire à la victoire."

Robin n'avait que faire de la victoire pour l'instant. Il était secoué par un trouble bien plus puissant, bien plus profond, bien plus intime. Ce jeune homme, c'était son _frère_ ? L'enfant que son père avait eu avec la paysanne qui l'avait consolé de la mort de son épouse ? Ce jeune homme-_là_ ? _Vraiment_ ?

Ça paraissait fou, absurde, incroyable, et pourtant le jeune comte venait tout juste de se faire à l'idée. L'enfant illégitime de son père et d'une paysanne... le fils de son père... son frère... son frère... son petit frère... le sien ! Le sien ! Il avait un frère !

Robin prit immédiatement Gilles par la nuque et enroula ses bras autour de sa tête et de son cou pour l'attirer contre lui -malgré l'émotion intense de ce moment, il n'avait pas oublié son dos déchiré par les coups de fouet et il ne voulait surtout pas lui faire mal.

"J'ai un frère, murmura-t-il, et il ressentait une telle déferlante d'émotions, amour, joie, peine, gratitude, chagrin, bonheur, tendresse, qu'il avait l'impression que son coeur ne pourrait jamais les contenir toutes."

Gilles, de son côté, ne répondit pas. Il n'arrivait pas à réagir à Robin le tenant dans ses bras, même s'il sentait une puissante vague de soulagement, de gratitude, d'incompréhension, d'apaisement, d'amour, et une incompréhensible familiarité déborder de son coeur. Il ne comprenait pas, il n'arrivait pas à faire le tri dans ce qu'il ressentait, mais il avait la sensation d'être... heureux ?

Robin n'essaya pas de le forcer à réagir et le garda contre son coeur, le nez à moitié enfoui dans ses cheveux blonds qui exhalaient, si discrètement qu'on la sentait à peine, une légère odeur de lavande.

Robin était âgé de trente-et-un ans; Gilles en avait dix-huit.

Ils avaient cohabité dans une animosité presque totale pendant près de onze mois.

Ils pensaient s'être rencontrés pour la première fois lors d'une journée de printemps, sur la berge de la rivière, mais il y avait une chose qu'ils ignoraient.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient, et ce n'était pas la première fois que Robin tenait Gilles dans ses bras.


End file.
